Percy Jackson: The True Son Of Chaos
by SaiyanRebel216
Summary: When the gods and demi gods prank Percy they had forgotten about his fatal flaw, Percy runs off and soon finds Chaos, She offers a place in her army and soon reveals she is Percy' true mother. A few years down the line and Chaos' brother is rising and his plan is to take over Earth. Percy and some friends go down but what happens when Percy finds the swords of Chaos and Creation


**Hey there…I know I've been gone for a long time but I'm back and I'm remaking Percy Jackson and the Son Of Chaos but enough of this lets start.**

 **3** **rd** **Person PoV**

It had been a year since the war with Gaea. Everyone was at peace with each other. The seven decided to stay at camp and just hand around until one day everyone but Percy went to Olympus for something 'important'.

"So why are we here?" The daughter of Athena, Annabeth, asked this question.

Athena decided to be the one to speak "Percy has gone on a quest and is coming back today and we all have agreed to prank him but we also want to know if you would want to join in." The campers all started to talk among themselves until they ended with one idea 'This might be fun'

Annabeth turned to the gods and spoke for everyone "We would be honoured to join in the prank." The gods looked satisfied with the answer as Zeus spoke up

"We're planning on accusing him of something and then have Poseidon disown him as Annabeth could probably break up with him then we have some campers throw some things at him before I bring out my bolt but instead throw confetti over him."

"I see…but what if he overreacts?" Jason son of Jupiter asked as Artemis gave Zeus an _'I told you this would come up'_ look as he rolled his eyes.

"Percy wouldn't overreact and even if he does…he'll be over it in a few days." Everyone wasn't convinced but nodded anyways.

They waited a few more minutes and Percy came walking through the doors of Olympus looking perfectly fine with a smile on. But that smile dropped, as he looked at the gods confused as to why the campers were there.

"Perseus since you're here…I'm assuming you completed your quest?" Percy nodded and Zeus looked pleased but then he put on a serious face. "As much as I'm proud of you, I cannot help but be disappointed and displeased in you." Percy' face then went from a questioning one to a shocked one.

"Perseus Jackson you have been feeding information to Ouranos is that right?"

"No…who fed you this information?"

"It seems some spies who were caught and tortured spilled out some secrets that Ouranos was planning to attack after we defeated Gaea and you were helping backing him is this correct?"

'No my Lord I have no connection to Ouranos." Zeus put on an aggravated face as Poseidon stood up

"My boy you have brought good to those of the world but it seems you lived too long and became the enemy, I Poseidon God of the seas herby disown you as my son!" A sea green light glowed around Percy but he didn't feel different and still felt connected to the sea, which started to confuse him.

"Hold on what is going on I haven' t done anything." Annabeth took this as her cue walking up to Percy as he turned to face her.

"You know Percy…I trusted you but it seems like I had too much faith in you…Perseus Jackson we are done!" This caught Percy off guard as he could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Annabeth…why?"

"You know why Percy how can you go and just betray us like that after everything that we've been through and you do this!" Annabeth finished off her sentence as tears were flowing down Percy' cheeks as campers threw whatever they could at him until he snapped…Percy screamed but not like a normal scream his scream held power it held so much power that cracks appeared in the walls and thrones of Olympus as multiple hurricanes were founds in Camp Half-Blood and the mortal world. Then Percy disappeared into water, leaving everyone there until someone threw a drachma into a fountain to show us Percy.

"How can they do this to me, after everything I've done for them…and they go ahead and just say false information. I bet if I hadn't left Zeus would have killed me…and Poseidon so much for being a father."

Percy carried on walking until he bumped into someone

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Percy looked towards the person and saw a woman with midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes, she had tanned skin and was about 5'9 but what intrigued Percy the most was how she wore a black and white bracelet and he could feel power emanating off them.

"Who are you?" The woman smiled as if she was waiting for that question her whole life.

"Me well I'm the creator of the universe Chaos."

"Oh okay that's nice."

"Is this boy insane he literally face to face with the most powerful existence ever and he says this Hermes go and collect him!" Zeus ordered as Hermes stood up and left without a trace.

"What do you want from me?"

"I've come to take you home."

"My home is this earth so I'm not coming."

"A place that has left you in doubt and you call it your home I'm disappointed that you want to stay here son."

"I'm not your son what are you on about."

"Ah yes I forgot I took your memories…well you see Percy you're the true son of Chaos also known as me." She placed her hand on Percy' head just as Hermes arrived to see Percy get covered in a bright purple light showing many images.

"What are you doing?" Hermes asked fearfully which isn't surprising seeing as he is face to face with the creator of the universe

"I'm taking back what's right fully mine"

"What do you mean yours"?

"Perseus Jackson is my son…my true son"

"What about Poseidon you can't take him away from his father!"

"Maybe I can't…but a mother must also spend some time with her son." Hermes clenched his teeth and dashed towards Percy only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. "Tell you what Hermes…he'll come back to fight for you again." Chaos then disappeared and the barrier was gone only for Percy to be gone as well

Zeus stomped his feet in annoyance and despair as Poseidon was frozen in his seat "We forgot about Percy's fatal flaw!" Annabeth' words rung through everyone's ears as hell broke out

"Everyone silence!" Zeus' voice shook the entire room as everyone shut up and stared at him "We may have lost Perseus but we can't lose our minds we must stay stable, pray to Lady Chaos and hope for the best."

"What exactly are you trying to say brother?" Zeus stared at Hestia and smiled a bit

"Lady Chaos some time meaning she knows something and Percy will come back to us one way or another plus there must be some reason why Chaos decided to take him back now."

"You mean to say that she doesn't just want to spend time with him but also prepare him for the worst?"

Zeus nodded "Why else would have Percy been sent here with no memories whatsoever and be put in a mothers womb?"

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"People change I guess."

"I see…"

Zeus smirked then faced the campers "You can all leave now"

* * *

 **Percy's PoV**

"You know it's not nice to kidnap someone…take me back now." I was currently standing in front of my own mother with my sword to her neck. I noticed her face had paled and she gulped.

"P-Perseus let me explain."

"A mother wouldn't drop her own son on a random planet then come back to collect him after a heartbreak you better have a good reason otherwise Nyx and Aether are going to have to stop me from killing you."

Her face paled even more as she gulped and began speaking "As you know your father is Poseidon and I don't want to go into detail on how I got his ahem baby making juice but then you were born a few months later and I kept you until you were five but then I heard of the great prophecy down on Earth and so I changed your age and sent you down to earth where I then did something to a woman. I sent you down since I had a war to deal with and I wanted you to help with the Olympians I didn't know you'd end up as the child who'd defeat Kronos."

"I didn't defeat Kronos, Luke did." Chaos smiled as I removed my sword and sat down on a chair it was then I looked at my surroundings. I was in a room a bedroom to be exact there was a king size bed, a 70 inch TV with a Xbox and PlayStation connected to it, there was a shelf full of books along with a desk and a chair that I was sitting on, the room was purplish black with a sea green tint.

"Like what you see?" I nodded and she smiled and pulled me up "I have a surprise for you follow me." She led me out of the room as we walked for what seemed like hours before we entered a room only to see cloaked figures staring at us or more specifically me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Some of them chuckled as one came to hug me but I jumped back with riptide in its sword form "Who are you?" The guy looked at me then laughed before dropping the hood as I saw a face I never thought I would see. "Luke." I breathed out as he hugged me in a brotherly way. My attention then turned to one who walked up to me from her figure all I could guess was she was a girl, she kissed my left cheek and dropped her hood revealing the face of Bianca Di Angelo a tint of red seen on her cheek. "Bianca…"

"Hi Percy."

Another girl walked up to me and kissed the my right cheek as her hood dropped revealing Zoe Nightshade as my breath hitched "First Luke then Bianca now you Zoe, who else Beckendorf, Michael-"

"Now lets stop there Beckendorf and the others stayed in Elysium saying they would rather stay there its just us three." Even though that was saddening my face stayed in a happy mood since I still had some friends.

"So mother why are they here not that I don't like it or anything."

"Well they are going to be commanders of a new army I'm making."

"Named?"

"The Chaotic Rangers." She looked pretty proud of herself but I on the other hand was looking at her with the most bored and lamest face I could put on. "What don't you like the name?"

"Its horrible." She frowned and I smirked

"Try and think of a better one."

"The Z Rangers!'

"Ew no the Z Warriors sounds way better" Luke stated frowning

Percy shrugged "It's basically the same, but Z Warriors does sound better."

Luke puffed out his chest proud of himself "I always make the best names!"

I raised an eyebrow at him "I actually made the name up you just changed the ending."

Luke walked up to me and wrapped his arm round my neck grinning then faced the girls "That means we both made up the names!" The girls rolled their eyes "Yeah Percy and Luke for the win!"

"Alright that's enough. You guys can act like that after the ceremony." All attention turned to Chaos who was looking at her watch "So if you'd like to lets go now."

Everyone nodded and followed Chaos out of the room.

* * *

We were stood on a palace balcony as I looked down to see what Chaos said to be all of the citizens in the Void. Now I know that you may be thinking that the void is full of those who faded but what happens is that inside the Void there is one planet as large as the Sun, which is the planet Andromeda then the planet has some kind of barrier around it to stop those with evil intentions entering.

"Citizens of Andromeda!" The attention turned to Chaos it was then I noticed the primordials stood down at the front my eyes narrowing as they landed on Ouranus the reason for those I loved to betray me.

"Now Percy Jackson please May you step forward!" I must have been in thinking for a long time because I stepped up to see Aether right in front of me. "Percy Jackson True Son of Chaos, Slayer of Kronos, Defeater of Gaea-" Everyone saw Gaea shiver tremendously "-Hero and Saviour of Olympus, Bane of monsters…Percy Jackson do you accept your role to become the leader of the Z Warriors?"

There was a silence a long one no one dared to speak as they saw me making my choice "I accept."

Aether nodded "Percy Jackson or should I say Rocco Hunter do you pledge your loyalty to Chaos and promise to save Half-Bloods stop wars and protect the universe of evil intentions."

"I Percy Jackson pledge my loyalty to Mother Chaos to protect this world from all the evil intentions."

Aether grinned as mother held my hand "Rise up Percy Jackson, True son to me, hero and saviour of Olympus!" I rose as we walked to the edge of the balcony "Your prince Percy Jackson true name Rocco Hunter is here!"

When I say the crowd bursted into cheers I mean it…wait isn't that what everyone does back on Earth…damn now I wonder what happens on the other planets if there even is life.

"So Percy what are you going to do next?" I turned to see Luke, Bianca, and Zoe looking at me

"Well first I plan on figuring out why Aether called me Rocco Hunter, then I'll try and get used to everything before looking for demigods." Luke nodded, as I looked at the crowd one more time and disappeared into the palace.

 **Hey readers I'm going to put a poll up which will decide what the shipping will be for this story please vote for it so I can move on with this story.**


End file.
